User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 5 Chapter 4 - Newcomer
//Earlier that event// Dr. Sakaki: Help? ???: Yes. Do have anything can help her? Dr. Sakaki: Hmm.... ???: If no, thank you for hearing me, Acting Director Paylor Sakaki Dr. Sakaki: Wait, I have the perfect guy ???: Really?! Thank you very much! Dr. Sakaki: I'll report you after he is come back from his mission ???: I'll prepare for her transport. Give the person my luck Dr. Sakaki: I will, Director of America Branch //At the Lobby, evening of the day// Teenager Girl: .......... Dr. Sakaki approach the Teenager Girl Dr. Sakaki: You must be Clara, welcome to Fenrir Far East Branch The blonde teenager turn around She raise her eyebrow Clara: Sorry, I dont understand... Dr. Sakaki: Oh I forgot that you cant speak Japanese. Welcome to Fenrir Far East Branch Clara: Oh, thank you Director Sakaki Dr. Sakaki: Just Dr. Sakaki Clara: Oh, okey Dr. Sakaki: They person gonna help you should be back around this time Clara: Oh really? The door behind them opens up Gabriel: Haa haa haa breathing heavily Dr. Sakaki: Whats wrong? Gabriel: Cant you see!? Blood dripping off from Ken's body Dr. Sakaki's face turn into sour Dr. Sakaki: Oh my! Bring him to the Surgery Room right this instant! Gabriel: That what I was trying to do! Dr. Sakaki: His skin is really pale, a sign of obsesive blood loss Clara: Will he be okey? Dr. Sakaki: I dont know but I will everything we could //Later, Surgery Room// Gabriel: ...... Gabriel standing front of the Surgery Room door Clara: Umm.... Are you okey? Gabriel: ...... Clara: Umm.... hello? Gabriel: Ah! .... Um.... sorry, I dont undestand Clara: This is troublesome..... I really need to learn Japanese..... Gabriel: ....... Somebody walk down the hallway Brendan: ..... Whats wrong? You looked depressed Gabriel: Ah! Perfect timing! Brendan: Huh? Gabriel: This girl cant speak Japanese, so can you do some translating? Brendan: Sure. Hi, my name is Brendal Bardell Clara: Oh, Im Clara. Its good to see somebody that can speak English Gabriel: Lets go to the Lounge //Lounge// Brendan: So, you transfered from America to get your problem cured Clara: Thats basically it Gabriel: So she going to join our unit? Brendan: Are you going to be assigned to Unit 0? Clara: Yes, temporary. I will be transfered back to America Brendan: Gabriel, she will be going back to America when she is cured or her condition is better Gabriel: I see Somebody enter the Lounge Rui: Hey hey, Gabriel, do you know where Kennii is? Gabriel: Uh, hey Rui...... about that //After brief explaination// Rui: EH!? Gabriel: ... Yeah.... Rui: Is Kennii still at the Surgery Room?! Gabriel: I think so.... Rui rush out of the Lounge Gabriel: ....... Brendan: Did something happen to Ken? Gabriel: A black Vajra almost cut him into 2....... Brendan: Uffhh.... that sound really bad Gabriel: ...... Clara: Lets visit him after dinner? Gabriel: ..... ? Brendan: She said that we should visit Ken after dinner Gabriel: Oh, sound good. Lets meet up at the Lobby Brendan: Its a plan. Wait at the Lobby, okey? Clara: Got it //Lobby, Night// Brandan, Clara and Gabriel have gathered at the Lobby Gabriel: Wait, have you guys seen Rui? Brendan: No Clara: Hmm? Brendan: He asked if have you seen Rui or not Clara: The little girl? No //Downstair// Girl God Eater #1: I heard that Ken-senpai got injured really badly Girl God Eater #2: Really? Umm.... thats bad. I hope he will be okey //Upstair// Gabriel: ........ Brendan: Dont feel bad. Its not your fault that Ken got badly injured Gabriel: Thanks... Clara: ...... ? Brendan: It was nothing Clara: Okey Brendan: Anyway, lets go then //Outside of Ken's patient room// Gabriel: Ken Bladehart.... Gabriel read the nameplate on the door Brendan: I never heard his family name before Gabriel: Me neither Brendan: Anyway, lets go inside They went inside They saw Rui feeding Ken rice porridge Rui: Oh, hey Gabriel: There you are, Rui Rui: You guys have been looking for me? Gabriel: Not really. Is Ken okey? Rui: Yeah. Aside from loosing too much blood, hes just tired Gabriel: Wait, he already recovered? Rui: Yes, that what Dr. Sakaki told me Gabriel: Can you tell me the detail? Rui: You know that God Eaters have regenative ability, right? Gabriel: Yes? Rui: It seem that the ability was amplified, healing the wound much faster Gabriel: ......... Clara: Hmm? Brendan: His regenative ability was amplified and he is fine by now Clara: Oh, thats good Gabriel: ..... his wound did "smoking" back then Brendan: "Smoking"? Gabriel: Yeah, I think its from devouring the whole Black Vajra.... Rui: Whole?! Whoops...... *cover her mouth* Clara: Heh?! W-what? Clara was surprised by Rui's scream and reaction Brendan: Clara, you know a Vajra right? Clara: I-its the tiger-like Aragami with capes-like appendages on its back, right? Brendan: Yes, apperently his God Arc devoured it completely Clara: O-oh.... Brendan: Clara, lets visit again tomorrow since he is tired Clara: Thats a good idea Gabriel: Hm? Brendan: Lets come again the next day Gabriel: Oh, sure. Come, Rui Rui: You guys go first... Gabriel: Okey Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic